


[podfic] Teetering Off of the Stage

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana doesn't come from anywhere you could pinpoint, but she is drawn, inexorably, to all of the places you've heard of far too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Teetering Off of the Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teetering Off of the Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14773) by Notyourshot. 



> From Sister-wife's Americana Ficathon. Thank you, Notyourshot, for permission to record.

Title: [Teetering Off of the Stage](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=191024#t191024)  
Length: 3:40  
File Size/Type: 1.8 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?lgpecm256zgaz6e)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/vulg)


End file.
